Utopia
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Life can be a beautiful thing, you just need the right person to spend it with. Sakuras life is missing the happiness that others around her have, what happens when she comfronts someone who wants to give that to her? SasoSakuDei
1. Capturing Loneliness

Well I started writing this Fanfic one day because I was bored and I absolutely love the SasoSaku pairing! So I really wanted to write a SasoSaku fan fic, this story will probably have a twist of DeiSaku because I like that too, but SasoSaku pwns that all the way!

The name of the story may change somewhere along the timeline but for right now it will be named Utopia, I think thats a good name for this theme but I think its too short at the same time. Well whatever I am just arguing with myself.

This story doesn't quite follow the Naruto story line. Sakura knows of the Akatsuki but doesn't know Sasori or anyone in it. Just to clear it up for you. Her and his fight hasn't happened in this fic.

Please Enjoy! I will update if it is popular enough, so REVIEW!

- Chihiro

* * *

Utopia

Chapter 1

Sakuras POV

The wind started to pick up and blew through my hair ever so beautifully. Its one thing I loved the most about the village; the weather was primarily idle most of the year, compared to the other villages. I looked around at the beauty that surrounded me. Perfect. That was the best word to describe it. Though everything round me was truly breathe taking, I felt a stab of loneliness seeing so many people with their significant other. How I long to have that, the feeling of need and true love.

Sasuke was but a fading memory; not hearing or seeing him for what seemed like a million years. Naruto had finally gave up on me and was rather fond of Hinata now. Kakashi was always so busy nowadays she had hardly ever seen him. Though, even though he wouldn't admit it, I think he has a girl friend.

I sat down at the top of the hill I was standing on. It was probably the best place outside the village; it had a great view of the entire village. Thought is was technically outside the village; it was still considered a part of the village.

Out of Sakuras POV

Two man where lurking just a few feet behind the girl. They had hid themselves in the trees very well.

"Is that her un?' A blonde man asked his red-haired partner.

"That is correct." He answered ever so cooly. The blonde man observed the girl a little closer.

"Hm, even though I hate to have to admit it Sasori-dana, but you have a great taste in woman!" The blonde said while imagining all the different ways he could get that beauty to fall in love with him.

"Don't over exaggerate Deidara." Sasori had said like he was reading the blondes mind.

"Tch. Whatever. So when are we doing this thing?" Deidara said rolling his eyes.

"Patience Deidara. Allow her to drift off in though a little more." Sasori said calmly while watching the pink beauty that sat not too far in front of him. Deidara sat down rather roughly.

"Tch baka." Sasori whispered to himself looking at Deidara from the corner of his eye then returned his gaze on the cherry blossom that awestruck him.

10 minutes later

"Deidara!" Sasori whispered loudly while kicking him slightly in the foot. It caused Deidara to wake up from his little slumber. He looked at Sasori, angered from being awaken.

"What the heck is it un?!"

"Our little cherry blossom has fallen into a light slumber." Deidara smirked while pulling out a little bottle of clear liquid and a handkerchief.

"Lets do this thing un!" Deidara stated excitedly. Sasori inwardly rolled his eyes at how stupid his teammate could be sometimes.

"Deidara, just be careful with the chloroform. Inhaling large amounts of it can kill you…"

"I know! Let's just do this thing before her wakes up un." Sasori nodded his head in agreement.

The two S-Class ninjas slowly crept behind the slumbering girl. It seemed to take forever to the two criminals when it truly took a couple seconds. Deidara poured a couple drops on the handkerchief and in one quick motion grabbed Sakuras mouth and nose hardly with the handkerchief on the inside of his palm.

Sakura's eyes jolted open as soon as she felt the mans strong hands wrap around her. She desperately attempted to pry the hands off, but her attempts had proven useless. Her hands started to drop to her sides while her eye lids became heavy.

"Just relax." Deidara purred into her ear. Even though the kunoichi tried to fight, she ended up doing just that. Her body became limp and she fell back into Deidaras arms.

"Hm...That was easy un."

"Yes, surprisingly it was." The two criminals then carried the girl into the darkness.

* * *

Lord willing the next chapter will be longer! I hope it will, but it might not be! This was like 7 pages in my notebook and I write small. Send me some ideas, I need some. If I don't get some I will just run with the story!

Preview!

Sakuras POV

Darkness. It surrounded me. I slowly opened my eyes, the lighting was not much better wherever I was. I looked around, searching for some sort of light..I couldn't find any. I slowly sat up, and felt around. I was in a bedroom but whose and where? My hands searched a little while more, looking for somthing unusual to identify where I was. I then felt a throbbing pain in my head, my stomach felt naucious. I brought my heads to my head, trying to releave the pain. It didn't help. I sat there in pain for a couple moments. The pain started to subside.

Voices had started to reach my ears. I listened very careful to what they where talking about, but it was so muffled I couldn't make out anything they where saying. There where two man. Older about in their late teens early twenties. That was all I could get out of the conversation. The voices then stopped. I heard someone pull out their chair and start walking around. I then heard a loud noise, similar to a door opening. Light began bath my skin, a door to my room had opened. I squinted my eyes, trying to get them used to the light. I saw a man in the light but couldn't make out who exactly he was or any of his features.

End of Sakuras POV

"So...You are finally awake my little cherry blossom." The man at the door smirked.


	2. Full of Please or Pain

Sakuras POV

Darkness. It surrounded me. I slowly opened my eyes; the lighting was not much better wherever I was. I looked around; searching for some sort of light...I couldn't find any. I slowly sat up, and felt around. I was in a bedroom but whose and where? My hands searched a little while more, looking for something unusual to identify where I was. I then felt a throbbing pain in my head, my stomach felt nauseous. I brought my heads to my head, trying to relieve the pain. It didn't help. I sat there in pain for a couple moments. The pain started to subside.

Voices had started to reach my ears. I listened very careful to what they where talking about, but it was so muffled I couldn't make out anything they where saying. There where two man. Older about in their late teens early twenties. That was all I could get out of the conversation. The voices then stopped. I heard someone pull out their chair and start walking around. I then heard a loud noise, similar to a door opening. Light began bath my skin, a door to my room had opened. I squinted my eyes, trying to get them used to the light. I saw a man in the light but couldn't make out who exactly he was or any of his features.

End of Sakuras POV

* * *

"So...You are finally awake my little cherry blossom." The man at the door smirked. He walked closer to Sakura, who was sitting on the bed. Sakura pushed herself farther back onto the bed, trying to keep a safe distance from the men in front of her. Her fear was oblivious to the men.

"Do not fear. We have no intention of hurting you, unless you give us one..." Sakura's vision came clearer and she could make out more of the person in front of her. He truly was beautiful; he had radiant crimson hair, and such a beautiful structure. She turned her gaze to the doorway where the other was standing. His beauty was stunning also. They didn't seem real; they looked like they belonged on a magazine cover, not as ninjas. Sakura lost herself in their beauty, she didn't notice Sasori so close to her. He raised his hand, brushing her cheek.

"Will you be a good little girl, blossom?" Sakura threw herself back into the wall feeling Sasori touch on her skin. Deidara smirked in the door way.

"Hn. Seems like you frightened her Sasori-Danna." Deidara said coming alongside Sasori.

"W-Wh-Where a-am I?" Sakura stuttered.

"Should it not be obvious? I thought you where a smart girl." Sasori raised an eyebrow trying to suppress laughter.

"You're in the lair of the akatsuki." Deidara finished Sasori's sentence.

"A-Akatsuki? What would the _akatsuki _want to do with _me_?"

"What? Are you serious?" Deidara said sitting next to Sakura. "The pupil of the hokage, experienced medical-nin and you're asking what the akatsuki wants with you?" He said as if it was a joke.

"You see cherry blossom, us akatsuki do not take our job lightly. When we get into to battle we get serious injuries, ones that take weeks to heal. So seeing that you're learning from the world's greatest medical ninja, and so easy to capture, we took advantage of our opportunity." Sasori said smirking when he said 'easy to capture'.

"I-IF YOU THINK I'M HELPING YOU THEN MUST BE MORE STUPID THAN YOU LOOK!" Sakura shouted at Sasori. His smirk quickly turned to frown, especially when Deidara started laughing. Sasori shout him a look and he immediately stopped. Sasori grabbed Sakura's chin roughly pulling it close to his face.

"Now that wasn't too pleasant. It seems you have quite the attitude blossom, so I'm only going to say this once. 'Be good and your stay will be pleasurable; be bad and you will never have a worse experience.' Understood?" Sakura tried her best to get out of Sasori's grip but he forced her to look him in eyes.

"Understood." Sakura said lowering her head in defeat.

_

* * *

_

I'll be writing the 3

_rd__ chapter also today, so you won't have to wait too long. Hmm…I'm not too sure yet how long this story will be, but I'm guessing it to be longer. I hope I didn't make anyone OOC, if I did let me know! I want to make the characters as close to their real personality as possible, but some points of time they will have to be OOC for this to be a romance fan fiction. _

_Songs listened to while writing; Faint (Linkin Park), Numb (Linkin Park), If Everyone Cared (Nickelback), Rockstar (Nickelbacl) & Until Tomorrow (Paramore). _

_Chihiro_


End file.
